Thank you for listening
by Anjirika
Summary: –Drabble– When heading back to the Pegasus Galaxy aboard the Deadalus, John and Elizabeth have a late night talk that explains a couple of things –Spoilers for ‘Intruder’– PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Atlantis Fanfic

Sparky Moment

Season II- SPOILERS for Intruder

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but I wish they were. I get no money out of this, just the gratification of my own.

**Thank you for listening**

He had been searching for her everywhere, and he finally found her in the deserted mess hall staring out the window into hyperspace. She looked so lonely cupping a silver mug to her hands, her legs tucked up under her she sighed and he revealed his position.

"Elizabeth?"

"John!" Elizabeth answered, startled at his voice and how quickly it had broken her hypnotic gaze from the window. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean it." John replied walking over to Elizabeth and standing over her and gazing at her.

"You never do." Elizabeth whispered with a small laugh breaking the gaze and returning to the window.

"Hey, now at the time I thought it was the only way to save you….and all of Atlantis." John protested, hoping that Elizabeth would miss his slip up.

_Elizabeth wait…_

_You can't_

_I have too…and you know it_

_Go…._

"I know." Elizabeth nodded, her voice still soft.

"And I mean it's not like you haven't scared me too."

_Atlantis this is Sheppard, come in...Atlantis... Elizabeth... I repeat... This, is, Sheppard. What is your status?_

_We're still here. That's our status._

_sigh of relief Don't scare me like that!_

_Sorry..._

"I know." Elizabeth nodded again.

"And we've both promised to stop doing that right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied with a smile, remembering when that promise had been made.

_Well, I'm home._

_Elizabeth just walked over to him, stared at him for a moment and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for dear life, praying that he would never leave again. After a few moments, he hesitantly returned the hug._

_Yes, you are. I truly thought..._

_Yeah, Yeah. I thought the same thing about you a minute ago. We gotta stop doing that!_

_nod I'd like that_

"Right," John replied with a smile. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure, have a seat."

"So…." John began, not sure how we was going to get Elizabeth out of her shell, until the most obvious one came to mind. "Lieutenant Colonel?"

"John," Elizabeth replied with a genuine laugh and an exasperated eye roll, "Are you going to bring that up in every conversation with me from now until the end of this trip?"

"Yes." John replied with a mock-serious look on his face "At least until it sinks in."

"I see." Elizabeth replied with a small smile, which she buried in her cup as she turned her attention back to the window again.

"No wraith out there." John stated joyfully. "Only a totally free galaxy- at least- maybe- are we outside our galaxy yet?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied. "It's going to be around two weeks of dead space from now on."

"Yes- and speaking of dead space- Lieutenant Colonel?"

"John!" Elizabeth warned.

"Well, I mean come on-"

"Nobody thought that you'd make Captain." Elizabeth finished. "I know."

"Exactly."

"Well you did." Elizabeth pointed out placing her cup on the table and turning her full attention to John.

"Apparently." John replied with a surprised voice.

"Are you surprised?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.

"Well, yeah- I mean I'm sure that there were a lot more people who could've been promoted so why me? Why Lt. Colonel?"

"The Atlantis post is a Lt. Colonel post." Elizabeth explained in a matter of fact tone before finishing more quietly. "I didn't want to loose you too."

"Me?" John asked, really surprised now.

"Your expertise." Elizabeth finished quickly.

"Oh." John admitted thinking that all she wanted from him was his military knowledge.

"And you." Elizabeth whispered, admitting something. "I couldn't loose you too."

"Really?" John asked looking up, but he saw that Elizabeth was just staring at her cup. "Elizabeth? Something happened on earth- didn't it?"

_Elizabeth…I'm not going._

_I don't understand._

_You're the adventurer, not me._

_But I'm not! I mean- at least I wasn't- not before…Look the first time I stepped though that Gate I was terrified. I knew I wasn't prepared for what I was getting into but I took a chance._

_I know, and I'm proud of you for that._

_Simon…_

_There's something else...I met someone...You were gone for a long time, Elizabeth._

"Something didn't happen." Elizabeth whispered softly. "Someone happened."

"Elizabeth tell me…"

"John," Elizabeth began after a couple of moments. "Did I ever tell you about Simon Wallace?"

"Dr. Simon Wallace? He was one of the guys who was given clearance and knew about the program but chose not to sign the year agreement?" John paused when Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, Carson mentioned something about you asking him why he wasn't on his short-list. What about him?"

"Simon and I- we were involved."

"Were?"

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed. "Were."

"What happened?" John asked leaning forward, to show Elizabeth that he was interested in her welfare.

"He got clearance once I left, when I came back, I thought that he would be valuable to our expedition and besides when he came we-"

"Could be together?" John asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed. "But when I finally confronted him about not signing the waver he said that he had found someone else."

"In a year?"

"And that I had been gone a long time." Elizabeth finished.

"Yeah, but a year?" John asked, not liking the guy immediately. He could clearly see the pain that this was causing Elizabeth and that made him angry. "I mean, come one- twelve months is not a long time…. Hell on this show… this crew was lost for 4 years or so on the other edge of the galaxy before they contacted home- sure relationships were broken, but most people waited more than one freaking year."

"I know." Elizabeth agreed. "But that is what he said, and why I didn't want to loose you too."

"My expertise" John corrected.

"No. You John" Elizabeth admitted staring straight at him, locking his gaze in hers. "Over the last year, I've come to trust and depend on you more then I thought would be possible- considering your military- and when it comes with dealing with the Wraith, or any other situation that the Pegasus galaxy throws at me- there is no one that I would rather have at my side then you."

"Wow." John replied, almost speechless. "I'm honoured…our great leader Dr. Weir doesn't give out such praise and trust openly."

"I give it to those who deserve it." Elizabeth stated.

"And I-?"

"Totally deserve it."

"Oh."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble this year?" Elizabeth asked, faking a smile.

"I'll see what I can do." John promised.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied before breaking into a yawn.

"Tiered?"

"Yes… and no…" Elizabeth looked at John and smiled. "Nightmares, don't really feel like facing them tonight."

"You know Carson-"

"They don't really help any more." Elizabeth admitted.

"You need your sleep."

"I know- but we still have what eighteen days or so? I'm sure the nightmares will go away in time."

"Alright," John replied not liking her answer. "If you say so"

"I say so."

"Well," John replied standing up yawning himself. "Goodnight."

"Night- oh John?"

"Yeah?" John asked turning back to the table.

"Thanks for listening."

"Your welcome." John replied with a soft look in his eye before flashing her his devilish smile and then turning and leaving Elizabeth alone.

'that man will never change' Elizabeth thought to herself as she picked up her cup, tucked her feet under once more and turned to stare out the window- watching, waiting and wondering what the Pegasus Galaxy held, and whether or not their luck would hold for another year.

Fin.

* * *

A/N- Hey all, The Link will be up later, I swear but I thought that in the mean time I would put up this little passage for ya'll/ Enjoy- and review if you want..thanks! 


End file.
